


i cenil emma nuquerna

by DorisS



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Elven Culture and Customs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, More additional tags to be added, Not Beta Read, Original Female Necromancer - Freeform, Plot Twists, Slow Burn, feel free to imagine her voice as Emma Thompson, i do English tags just for fun, lol it's actually written in Chinese, more character tags to be added - Freeform, necromancer - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisS/pseuds/DorisS
Summary: 密林危机，落叶归根。
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil, Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题暂时无意义。不要信Summary。  
> 一些音译的地名标了原名。  
> 目前只看过六部电影，有一点私设，错误之处请见谅（嗯，如果有人看的话……

Legolas已在中土各处游历许久。

阿门洲到底不是矮人久留之地，在Gimli感到自己的生命所剩无几时，他就对精灵挚友道出了最后一个请求：归乡。

维林诺（Valinor）与依鲁伯（Erebor）之间相隔一片大海与大半个中土，但Legolas到底成功地让Gimli重新踏入他的晶洞，并在那里结束最后一次呼吸，最终与他生前景仰的父亲先辈安葬在一起。

此后，从Legolas离开依鲁伯那一刻起，他忽然意识到自己无所归处。

由于长期缺乏管理，加之地靠死亡沼泽与末日火山，依西利安（Ithilien）的精灵们早已渐渐分散，出发寻找更宜居的场所。原本Legolas选中此地也只是因为靠近白城，更容易探望护戒队老友，故而现在看到这里人去楼空、渐渐被林地人占据的场景，倒并不觉得过分意外。

但他还是太不成熟，不像父亲那样事事为人民和王国着想。Legolas调转马头时脑海中这么一闪念，而想到Thranduil，便有一阵无法抑制的酸涩渐渐涌上心头。

密林生活早已像是上一辈子的事。五军之战后他向精灵王“请辞”，其实彼此心里都清楚那算得上是自我放逐。后来他带Aragorn短暂回去处理Gollum一事，紧接着受命前往瑞文戴尔。这期间父子关系冷淡得一如往日，Thranduil更像是以宾客礼节相待，曾经那一点情绪外露的裂口消弭得无影无踪。Legolas甚至有几分庆幸护戒之旅长达数月，又以珍贵的经历和友谊富足他从来贫瘠的视野，使他一时不必面对内心隐隐的缺憾和愧疚。

那之后他选择自立门户。追随他的精灵们奉他为依西利安领主的那一天，Legolas想了很久要不要去信告诉父亲这个消息。一方面，他有必要让血亲知道自己的行踪和近况；但另一方面，他既直觉Thranduil不会喜欢这样的妄为，又怕这样做会被误解为单方面与幽暗密林割断关系。犹豫的结果是他仍寄出了那封信，而回复快得出乎意料，Thranduil一丝不乱的笔迹大意写的是：很高兴Legolas毫发无损；密林已恢复，更名为绿林；祝愿他日后也一切顺遂。

最客套最官方的腔调。Thranduil甚至没有问他是否会回绿林看一眼。Legolas当时不带表情地将树皮信纸沿着折痕收好放入怀中，突然间决定，等到无法再陪伴Aragorn之后，就与Gimli一同西渡探险。

而现在，连Gimli也已在死亡面前缓缓放下和他牵系了百余年的友谊之手。而Legolas对此竟有些不知所措。这么多年来，他去过无数地界，体验过更多的快乐与忧伤，漫长的生命中增添过几个新的名字，又因为种种原因不得不在心内勾销。有一次他甚至以为自己遇到了心中所爱——到头来只是一场镜花水月，而真正的月亮却另照沟渠。

于是此番重回中土，便已没有更多牵挂，除却他始终无法面对的密林。Legolas骑行在马背上，一时间感到有些昏沉——从阿门洲返程的路上这症状总间或发作，大抵是离开精灵福地后必然的后遗症。轻微，但很恼人。或许回到密林会有所缓解，Legolas抿起嘴唇，脑海中却突然勾勒出Thranduil高贵且威严的身影，以及阻隔在两人之间那难以忍受的，距离感。

或许父亲早已淡忘了他。Legolas在心底小声地坦白，毕竟这是精灵王一以贯之的作风，非关家国大事，一律不予关心。如今他虽能理解，却仍有些失望。既是对父亲，更多是对自己。Legolas垂首沉默一阵，最终在一声叹息之中驭起身下快马，慢慢地朝刚铎方向踱去。

于是在他身前，刚铎、洛汗（Rohan）、伊利雅德（Eriador）、林顿（Lindon），中土风情亲切地铺开，一去又是许多场秋冬。到达大陆西端后，Legolas沿着海岸线回到刚铎，穿行过魔多、灰烬山脉和内海，游览一遍从未抵达的卢恩（Rhûn），最终通过卡南河到达铁丘陵，而在那里，只要向西看去，孤山已然在望。

奇怪的是，行走的路越多，他越觉得自己在这片土地上只是个旅人。像是心中的归属感慢慢减轻，每到一处，他都不再像以前与Gimli同游那样停下来自然地融入到当地生活中去，他做不到。精灵天生是疏淡的种族，和矮人朝夕相处也从没改变过他温吞的待人方式。只身一人的游历过程中，除了斩杀失控的半兽人以外，他与其他种族的接触至多是戴着遮掩尖耳金发的斗篷，坐在酒馆中静静地聆听旁边桌子上的交谈。后来Legolas终于被自己的无趣打败，半默认地为赶路而赶路，熟悉的地方便不再过多停留，只是想着，要向前走。

……走向哪儿呢？孤山的雪景之后，是中土面积最大的树林。

铁丘陵和依鲁伯里的大多数矮人都没有打消对精灵的偏见，Legolas便计划先去长湖镇逗留一阵。这个人类聚居地曾在Bard管辖期间重获生机，并在第三纪元Sauron卷土重来时受创较轻，如今持续祥和且富足地发展，逐渐成为人类重镇之一。而在繁华之地，想必可以轻易地探听到他需要的信息。

Legolas纵身从载客船上跳起，落地后转身递给船家几枚货币，并状似不经意地问明附近酒馆客栈的所在。然而还没等他动身前往，附近人群的异样便吸引了他的注意。人们正聚在一起窃窃私语，这可不是什么好现象。

“没救了啊，没救了！”一个手拿拐杖的老人家做总结一样地大摇其头，眉毛和胡子一道颤起来，“不论那个‘东西’想要的是什么，如果连Thranduil大王都无法满足它的要求，最后倒霉的还不是我们人类吗？”

Legolas试图接近人流的脚步立时顿住。

“森林在恶化，就和蒙受传说中Sauron的诅咒一样……”  
“无论如何，倘若精灵们没能熬过去……是的，下一个就是我们了。”  
“保佑精灵一族……”  
“镇长那边有没有什么新消息？……”

Legolas的呼吸都颤抖起来，他立即转身喊住准备远去的船夫，然而后者在听到目的地是绿林时立马变了脸色，唯恐被他强迫那样快速地将船划远离开了。

这只能让精灵王子更心急如焚。Legolas迅速地扫视一遍四周环境，奈何长湖镇各地块以河水相接，根本没有船以外更合适的代步工具。他一咬牙，将身上颇为累赘的斗篷甩掉，在周围平民的惊呼声中跳上身旁的货棚，再借力跳上连为一片的房顶。

开阔的视野就先叫他吃了一惊，他的故土，被Thranduil在信中描绘成“恢复往日活力”的绿林，此刻笼罩在一层阴森森的黑暗之下，树木都无力地弯曲着，依稀又是他所厌倦的幽暗密林的模样。

Legolas已经很久没这样用力地奔跑过，几块砖瓦甚至在他的脚步下碎裂成片。然而路的尽头仍是一条河，他从房顶下来后还是要另寻出路。

就在Legolas下决心游泳过河时，森林深处忽有一阵嗡鸣声大作，紧接着，平地升起万丈光华，颜色从极纯的洁白渐渐变化为森然的幽绿，涨大到笼罩住所有树木后猛地收缩，就像突然失去力气一样，旋即幻化为一缕烟状深影，疾速地没入到附近山脉中。

而森林竟然在以肉眼可见的速度复苏，鲜活又纯净的绿意重新在木叶之间飞快地滋长，之前那缕暗色显见地被荡空了。

但Legolas反倒心下一沉，原本高高皱起的眉此时更是锁得死紧。他不顾狼狈地尽最快速度抵达密林，并在看见第一个木精灵时勉力才没有吼出来：“到底发生了什么？！”


	2. Chapter 2

精灵宫殿内响起哀乐，飘忽遥袅的辛达语唱词像是自密林深处上涌的雾气，稀薄，凄恻，隐隐能听出其中几分勉强忍下的啜泣意味。

Legolas恍惚地倾听，这首由所有木精灵颂唱的挽歌里反复出现两个词语：王，Thranduil。

怎么可能呢。他无知无觉地看着面前宫殿正门上繁复又熟悉的纹路，几乎困惑地想。先前从其他精灵口中得知的内容仍在脑海中回荡：“……王上为了拯救密林，不得已地选择了死亡。是真正的死亡，又或许远比死亡更为可怕。”

精灵无法死亡，这是众所周知的。死亡仅仅是维拉赠送给人类的礼物。何况Legolas从来不，也无法把“死亡”这种直接到甚至粗鲁的过程与自己素来优雅持重的父亲联系起来。怎么可能？Thranduil的所有形象里，就连最苍白的长发都尽显生者的威严。

挽歌声像是渐渐低沉下去，其中词语都失去意义，不轻不重地在耳畔嗡鸣。精灵王子没意识到自己逐渐粗重的呼吸，只伸手按上殿门，而冰冷的温度一时令他心生畏惧。

而一切猜想和说辞都是真的。当Legolas推门而入的那一刻他就知道他已难以原谅地迟来了。

数百道目光落在他身上、几条身影向他奔来、似乎有人正呼喊他的名字、大殿内明亮得几乎无法忍受，但Legolas已无心应对——宫殿中心摆放着一座漆黑的石台，他的父亲正安静地躺在那里。

只是走近一看，Legolas就觉得自己被所见的一切狠狠地灼伤。Thranduil显然是惨死的，致命伤不偏不倚，正在心口。他常穿的作战银甲被某种利器决绝地划开，留下血肉模糊的裂口，而还有更多尚未止住的血从左肩下流出……Legolas心中一颤，猛地意识到一个事实：他的父亲，密林之王，是被凶狠地贯穿心脏致死的。

Thranduil的王冠已被摘下，浅金色长发披拂间，苍白脸庞上的神色显得痛苦而狰狞，半边已不再是完好的肉体，曾经被龙炎烧灼造成的枯骨丑陋地外露。而他的双眉仍旧紧紧地缠结在一起，眼睛则仿佛是在极不情愿中闭上。一切都被夺走了。他像是被命运丢弃，永久地停留在死亡降临的那一刻。

Legolas不可置信地伸手触碰父亲的脸，那里的皮肤尚存几分温度，然而属于亡者的凉意同时渐渐地沉淀。他只碰了一下就像是被刺痛地收回手，一股无法言喻的悲伤、愤怒、迷惘混杂着向他涌来，接踵而至的是熟悉的眩晕感，这“水土不服”的症状自从他离开阿门洲后便从未消退，他似乎正在失去全身所有的力气……

“Legolas！”

一只苍老而有力的手稳稳地抓住他，几秒后Legolas定定地向上看去，竟然是Gandalf。

“振作起来，你还不知道到底发生了什么。”白袍巫师看上去依然矍铄硬朗，放开手臂后皱眉不满地看向Legolas，然而严厉的表情中却流露几分出恻隐。

“Mithrandir，……是谁做的？”Legolas低声质问。他不再盯着灵台上的遗体，终于看向大厅内的情况。许多精灵都是新面孔，正以特定的队列站在一起，低声唱诵，忧郁又略有好奇地望着他。当年与他共事的护卫队成员所剩寥寥，……但Tauriel竟还在。Legolas目光扫及之时，她站在队列中低头致意，没有遮掩脸上的惊奇与担忧。

“是魔物的爪牙，我亲爱的孩子，”另一个稍显陌生的声音接过话头，“而你的父亲则做出了伟大的牺牲。”

Legolas闻言望去，大殿之上站着一个同样拥有浅金发色的辛达精灵，倚Thranduil的手杖而立，递来伤怀又和蔼的目光。

“叔公！”

在最后联盟战役（War of the Last Alliance）中，辛达精灵一方响应号召的并非只有Thranduil之父Oropher，在战争初期，后者的弟弟Amanor也早已身先士卒领兵对抗Sauron。后来两方会师并为一军，指挥权交由Oropher掌握。达戈拉德（Dagorlad）一役中，Oropher身死，Amanor受黑魔法重伤，于是统帅一任落到当时未满千岁的Thranduil身上。及至战争胜利，作为叔父的Amanor受到Thranduil的细致照顾，并被带回密林之中将养。由于黑魔法攻击波及到精灵的灵魂，难以彻底治愈，又出于对Thranduil统治的尊重，Amanor此后一直安身于侄子布置好的森林秘处，千百年来极少现身。Legolas也只是在幼时有缘一见，甚至逐渐淡忘了这位亲眷的存在。

Amanor走到Gandalf身边，不失从容地向Legolas行欢迎礼。

“但……”精灵王子仍旧困惑。见状，Gandalf轻叹一声，揽下了解释的部分。

“一切祸根都是在第三纪Sauron卷土重来时埋下的。当时我们太过重视至尊魔戒，又被大大小小的战役分神，以至于忽略了Sauron在备战时期的一些小动作。除却收买Saruman、制造半兽人军团、蛊惑各大势力种种之外，Sauron还在人类世界里留下了邪恶的种子——亡灵术。不知通过什么方法，它使得这种邪术隐秘地在少数人类内部流传，但你应该也知道，操纵亡者的行为本身就是有悖自然的，需要极其强大的天赋才能掌握，而人类又因为自身条件的局限，往往难得要领，无法成功，这也同时是我们被蒙蔽许久的原因。

“然而不幸的是，这种情形在前不久被打破了。有这么一个人类女子，不知经过多久的钻研，最终……失去了自己的名字，真正成为一名死灵法师（Necromancer），并且在各方都无所察觉的情况下，用活人死人炼制出一批死灵军队，意图颠覆中土大陆。

“但在那之前，这个法师还需解决一个问题：死灵军队需要一个死灵王。以人类的资质，她无法做到一人完全操控全部的死灵，权力需要下放到一个中介，一个既可以听命于她，又有能力负责战场的强死灵。这个特殊死灵的能力基本决定了军团的实力。于是在中土所有的物种中，她自然地将目光放在了精灵身上。相对高贵强大的诺多（Noldo）精灵她不敢觊觎，相对平凡弱小的西尔凡（Silvan）精灵她又不屑用之，于是……”其意不言自明。Gandalf停顿一下，又只能叹息一声接着说下去：

“她深知此事不可耽搁，昨日下午便指挥一部分军团突起包围密林，以全部精灵族人的生命和密林的命运威胁Thranduil，她实在是找准了你父亲的软肋。而我前几天恰巧路过找他叙旧，便设法拖延，却失败了。那法师与军团联合的实力之强，倘若硬来，密林在短时间内孤立无援，几乎没有胜算。

“本来我们决计不会同意那个荒诞的要求，但你父亲与死灵法师初次谈判后一直沉默，后来他突然问我，倘若法师无法操控死灵，那么被能量反噬致死的概率有多大……

“那是个冒险的方法啊，Legolas，我们都被吓到了。但事实确实是：炼制死灵有一个磨合的过程，这期间法师与死灵将会通过某种方式一决实力以建立契约，不过通常而言，法师借助于法器、咒语，可以轻易压制骤然间生死转换的灵魂。但在反对声中，Thranduil慢慢露出他左半边脸上的伤痕，只是说——这句话我永远不会忘记——‘我亲历过千年的死亡。我有把握。’

“Legolas，你父亲虽然长久以来偏安一方，但确实与生俱来一股王者魄力。现在回想，我甚至会惊讶他真的说服了所有人。随后，他将Amanor请出山，料理好大小事务，再之后的事情，你也看见了。”Gandalf说完，又不免叹息一声，安慰性地拍了拍Legolas的肩膀，“你该为他感到自豪，孩子。这一场事关中土的赌局，他到底没有输。何况Thranduil并非真正地死去，在利落地解决掉死灵法师之后，他便没入山脉中去了。他仍能看到所爱的树林，河流，人民……死亡也可算作是一种生活啊。”

而Legolas无言地站在那里，眼角安静地淌下几滴泪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMC是谁应该很明显:) 他真的一点都不重要  
> 以及没有标main character death所以……


	3. Chapter 3

先是Amanor。

大殿内众人不约而同地散去后，Legolas意识到他的叔公有话对他说。

“你父亲昨日前来找我时，坦白说我很惊讶。”仍是中年人样貌的精灵在他身后沉默一会儿后终于开口，“惊讶是因为，事态糟糕到他竟只能指望于我。”

Legolas低下头。

“往事都已随着多瑞亚斯（Doriath）湮灭，而你当时远未出生，就我此前所见，你未必真正了解Thranduil为人。”Amanor停顿一下，看着他二人身前的石台，更多话语像是被生生堵住，旋即又被撬动。

“当年你祖父死后，我随Thranduil来到这里一同建立林地王国，与人类世界父死子继不尽相同，我们辛达一族有个不成文的规定：拥资历更长者为王。而自Oropher顺位下来，更顺利成章的领头人其实是我。现在，或许你听到的说法是，我负伤太深，不得不归隐修养，那其实是夸大了。我受伤不假，但更重要的原因是，我和Thranduil彼此都清楚，我们之间，更心无牵挂、更适合组织建设的永远是他。”Amanor的目光掠过Thranduil的遗体，像回忆起曾经，“他以前……称得上是个很有意思的年轻人。那时，似乎也是一个类似的午后，他突然找到我，开门见山地说愿意代我履职。Legolas，你也知道我们精灵并不像人类那样利欲熏心，‘精灵王’这称号对多数精灵而言意味着更多的责任和大小琐事，考虑到当时的情况，你父亲的请求……更像一种牺牲，其程度甚至不亚于今次。”

“许多事情现在都不当再提了，Legolas，而你需要知道的是，你父亲永远清楚怎样做才对所有人而言都合适。因此昨天他也并非是将密林托付给我。不知怎么地，他像是料定了你会回到这里，只求我代为保管这王冠、手杖与戒指，并当面交付给你，希望你能成为密林下一任国王。”Amanor抬手取出戒指与王冠，又前倾递过手里的权杖。眼看着Legolas仍有许多疑虑正待发问，便先一步地摇头表示否定，紧接着严肃地说，“我知道这件事对你来说或许过于仓促了些，又或许你的游历尚未结束，并不想将自己的余生全部绑在一方土地上。但在你父亲的遗体面前，我只希望你能完成他的心愿。”

在任何文化中，“遗愿”都是难以违背的，加之Thranduil非自然的死亡，Legolas可以听出Amanor话语中的重量以及言外隐隐的警醒之意。他看着被放在眼前的三件信物，一时觉得那枚戒指所折射出的光芒，未免过于刺眼了。

然后是Tauriel。

她在宫殿的走廊里看到Legolas，于是上前行礼。过去的亲密在时间与彼此迥异的境遇之下被折磨得生硬，这位红发精灵甚至在他名字之后加上一句“殿下”。

“Tauriel，你怎么……？”

“我很早便回来了，”Tauriel自然知道他想问的是什么，“第三纪对抗Sauron时，我知道王身边没太多人可用，也就不再漫无目的地游荡了。”

五军之战后Legolas出走，Tauriel随后也不抱希望地向Thranduil请辞。出乎意料的是，Thranduil同意了。虽然没解释更多，但他没能掩饰住表情中一定程度的关心，并在那时向行将远去的Tauriel补充说，“你的‘驱逐期’已过，密林仍是你的家。”

“……他对我很好。”Tauriel想要微笑，却仍旧被忧伤盖过了，“或许此时我和你是一样难过的。”

“我只是晚到了一天，Tauriel，我不觉得你能够理解此时我的心情。”Legolas侧过脸，低声地坦白：“从前在他身边时，我只想离开。那时我总以为，他有他的立场和顾虑，我也应该出发去寻找自己的。而现在大千世界看遍，回过头来想，……他到底是我的父亲，他的境遇选择永远不可能与我无关。而就在最终或许我可以理解他，可以回到这里改善我们关系的时候，他却永远，……”Legolas顿住，皱起眉。

“你同样不能改变注定发生的事，”Tauriel似乎知道他想到了什么，启示性地微微睁大眼睛，“但我想，或许你可以做些改变将来的事。”

Legolas抓住了脑海中的一个念头，顺着意思短促地点头道，“是的……无论如何，我都该去寻找他的亡灵。有所挽救也好，使它安息也好，总之现在这件事比密林更需要我。”他像是作下决定那样在句子末尾加上重音，抬头看向女精灵。

Tauriel的表情接近于赞许，但她先一步开口道，“是的，你应该去。但是在那之前，还有一些你需要知道的东西。跟我来。”

穿过狭长的走廊，Legolas发现她正引着他走向Thranduil的寝宫。

“他同样来找过我，说是有留给你一些话。”Tauriel在门前站定，“他似乎确信你会回来，于是只告诉我，让你到他的寝宫里，信息留存在镜中……他说你自然会懂。”

镜中？

Legolas推门而入时还不能确定自己是否理解这句话的意思，然而Tauriel在他动作间踌躇一下，到底先行离开了。

Thranduil的卧房内隐隐有一种香，并不浓郁，只是疏淡地萦绕着。其中整洁依旧，各类物什几乎仍在记忆中的位置，摆放得一丝不乱。只是床榻上的帷幔松松垂下，显然房间主人晨起时已无心挂好。

Legolas以一种不愿惊扰的慢速向前走去，这屋中残存的生者气息尚且如此鲜活，他几乎不愿相信躺在外面的那具身体就是结局。

绕过大床，他在Thranduil的梳妆台前停下。

“奴婢”、“被侍奉”这些概念在精灵中是不可想的。一则精灵族以高贵自持，对权力的臣服更多建立在对族人组织领导的任何和尊重之上，子民会为国王付出自己的智慧与武力，但除此之外不会有更多；再则，不同于其他种族有着需视寸阴为尺璧的寿命限制，时间对精灵而言从来不够珍贵，漫长一生中，消遣也从来不嫌多，清洁身体就是其中一项，而许多精灵相当乐在其中。Thranduil勉强算得上其中之一，至少Legolas长成的千年之中，眼见着自己的父亲每天对梳洗事务亲历亲为，并且从未流露出不耐的神色。其中又以那顶王冠关注最甚，在遥远的和平的日子里，春天，Thranduil会采撷红叶与浆果亲自编织成冠冕；而秋天，林地初开的花朵则更得他青眼。①

——但战时就不一样了。时局紧张或者单纯心情不好的时候，Thranduil只会选择最寻常的那顶王冠：以白银铸成，纹饰简单，实用且威严。

Legolas在回忆中慢慢坐下，眼前是整个卧房内唯一能称作“镜子”的一面半身平滑晶体，此时正映射出他略有些无措的表情。

所以为什么说他“自然会懂”？他错过了什么吗？

随意又轻微地偏过头，Legolas看见梳妆台旁帘子高挂起的窗户②，窗外一株绿植正一滴一滴地落下雨露，声声敲打在窗台上摆放的一只无柄敞口杯中。

在这集中但舒缓的声响中，一段记忆悄然涌出。由于时间久远，更像是突如其来的臆想，并且失却画面，只剩下Thranduil的声音：“……这面镜子，曾经被施以一种奇怪的魔法，有短暂储存影像的功能。用我给你的手绢沾一些新鲜的雨水在它表面慢慢擦拭，被隐藏的自会显现。”

到这里戛然而止，也并无上下文。Legolas直觉有些古怪，但仍不疑有他地照做了。在手绢接触镜面的那一瞬间，被擦拭过的地方突然流溢出反常的光亮，而待他将大半镜面擦完后，光线褪去，再度映照出与先前同样的室内背景，只是更暗一些。

然后，像一阵极轻微的水波拂过后，Thranduil的镜像出现了。

Legolas一时悚然地后仰些许。他父亲的面容清晰又生动地与他隔镜对照，这场景他恐怕耗尽一生也无法习惯。但Thranduil已经在说话了，似乎这面镜子没有记录完全。仔细一听，谈论的都是他的身后之事，事务交接种种。

Legolas发现自己并不能专心地听进去他父亲的话。在勉强适应这诡异的信息传递过程后，他看着镜中面容尚且完好、能说话有表情的Thranduil，突然才真正感到……他回到家了。

好像一切暂时都没有变。Thranduil在一边说着他自认为重要的长篇大论，而他总是习惯在一句话里走神某些片段，导致最后偶尔会听得半懂不懂。以往这种情况总是瞒不过Thranduil，但他每次也只是叹息一声，然后目视着Legolas，以精简的句子概括出他之后应该做什么、怎样做、做到什么时候。这之后，Legolas就有理由告退，随便去什么地方暂时躲避他父亲的控制。

……是啊，他总会把Thranduil对许多事情的态度都当作是一种控制欲。然而在一直向往的外界飘零辗转许久之后，许多事都令他慢慢认识到，那更像是在提供一种防护过度的安全。只要不在他身上收束得太紧，Legolas或许不得不承认他对此还有些怀念。

他细细地看过面前Thranduil的眉眼，感到在短暂的伤怀后，心底渐渐涌起一股此前不愿面对的思念。Thranduil看上去清瘦了些，眉目里隐隐郁结着担忧与无奈，往日的凌厉褪去些许，因此五官显得更为柔和，从而折射出Legolas从未注意过的美好来——现在，要是可以用什么换得重新站在他身边的机会，Legolas心中想，我倒很愿意一试……

“Legolas，”正在这时，镜中Thranduil沉声喊道，是以前惯用于吸引他注意的语气，“孩子，很多事情……我都欠你一个解释，再不说怕是没有机会了。曾经我提到过你母亲，但当时无法多说，也未必说到了你想听的部分。事实是，我和她……并非是出于爱情的结合，甚至生前素有嫌隙，彼此相处得并不愉快。但这样的情况在你出生后便有所改善，她真的很爱你，几乎视你为世上唯一甜美的慰藉。只是命运捉弄，在你未足六个月大时③，阿蒙蓝克④失陷，我们在措手不及中被Sauron的爪牙侵袭，而她当时正抱着你在林中散步……当我赶到时，堪堪只救下你。

“她是个很好的母亲，相反，我却难以称得上是个称职的父亲。这么多年来，只是因为往事复杂，便一直避着这些话题。但你已然大了，而我在你的成长里却极少给予温情些的关心。有段时间你甚至恨我，这我知道，虽然自责，却始终没尽力去补救……所以我想你确实很有理由那样想。

“只是再说这些也已经晚了。Legolas，你是密林中的绿叶（Greenleaf of Mirkwood），我今生唯一的孩子。倘若前尘我已无法弥补，至少死后不该再让你受到我的拘束。先前，我去找过你的叔公Amanor，请他确保你担起密林的责任，而几分钟前，我才坚持让你了解密林诸事、内外局势，但话已至此，那些事情又有什么意义呢。”镜中的Thranduil微微偏头。而Legolas已惊讶地说不出话，毕竟，在他的所有记忆中，Thranduil从不会轻易变卦。

随后镜中的他终于正视着前方，脸上露出了一个真心实意的微笑：“是的，还是去过你所愿的生活吧。Tauriel是个可爱的孩子，倘若愿意，就去娶她。大可不必接过Amanor递来的戒指和权杖，他欠着我一个很大的人情，大到足够接替你成为密林的王且不受非议。如果想留在密林当然很好，但我猜这方天地之外的世界才一直以来对你更有吸引力，我听说你已去过阿门洲——何必要回来呢？”Thranduil的表情称得上亲和，“然而尽管一切都这样凑巧，很遗憾我等不到你。”

一阵伤感的沉默。

最终影像中的Thranduil直起身来，慢慢地收敛其他表情，“时间快到了。Legolas，我即将要去面临我的命运。无论你是否会为我感到悲伤，请记得……”他深深地行以一礼，“此后你生命中的千年万岁里，都将拥有Thranduil全部的祝福。”

影像立时结束，镜面模糊一霎复又澄明，只安静地映出此刻Legolas脸上的表情。

最后，Legolas亲自在庭院里找到Gandalf。

“Mithrandir，你只需要告诉我，精灵到亡灵的过程可不可能逆转？”Legolas难得问得有些气息急促。反观巫师则相较之下显得意态悠闲，手中拿着烟斗正在抽烟。

“慢些慢些，”Gandalf突然被他打断，不免呛着一下，收起烟斗时笃定地摇头，“别说这种傻话。亡灵已非自然的存在，更不用提所谓‘逆转’。”

“那或许我可以做些什么，使我父亲的亡灵散去？当年Aragorn的亡灵残部在满足心愿后自行消散，这法子现在可仍管用？”

灰袍旅人依旧摇头，“这其间情况不一样。被法术炼制出的死灵和那些怨魂不同，除非控制它的法师有意为之，否则注定永远在这片大陆上飘荡。”

但Gandalf好似已有对策，“但不要心急，我仔细想过，倘若想挽救你的父亲，也并不是无计可施。”他将魔杖放开，抬手缓缓露出长袍下一枚流溢红光的戒指。

“……纳雅（Narya）？”

“不错，正是火之戒，精灵三大魔戒之一，由一位故人所赠。而许多人所不知道的是，天下诸多魔戒的共同点之一，便是能够容纳灵魂。”他摘下戒指，继续说道，“它相当于一件法器，只要以恰当的秘术引导，可完好地保存死者魂灵。而在这戒指的特殊灵力之中，亡灵将具有还魂的倾向与能力。”

“那我该怎么做？”

“拿上这枚戒指，去找到你的父亲。我这里有一道秘咒，在确保亡灵自愿附身于纳雅后将纸上内容对着戒指高声喊出即可。随后带着戒指回来，这之后的事情就需要我亲自出手了。”Gandalf拦下接过物件立马想走的Legolas，补充道，“你何时也这样性急起来了？在你去之前，有些事情一定得知道。

“一则，寻找死灵并非易事，他们习性不轻易以真面目示人，密林山脉虽面积不大，但你父亲在哪儿都有可能。我劝你入夜进山，那时机会最大。二来，你该知道……对于死灵而言，前尘往事会随着生命力一同消散，你父亲未必还能记得你的身份，甚至有些书中还曾记载，自称是亡灵生前的亲人朋友只会带来对方更深的憎恶。故而，带上你的弓箭和短刀，或者最好多带几个人与你同去，毕竟你父亲手中仍掌握着一批亡灵军队。”

第二点立即使Legolas的表情变得凝重，但他仍否定了Gandalf最后的提议，“既然是要他自愿进入戒中，还是我一人前去更为合适。”

Gandalf点点头，“嗯”一声后又说，“你父亲在中土的寿数理应未绝，或许命中就该由他的子嗣来逆转这一切。”

Legolas听到此言仿佛若有所动，一时停下其他动作，道出了心中的疑问：“Gandalf，你是否……并不只是偶然地路过密林？”

上了年纪的巫师此时突然一窘，随后笑着承认道，“事已至此，也没有必要瞒你。护戒结束之后，一次我真正路过密林时，你父亲突然前来托我帮个小忙。他说你们之间父子关系紧张，然而密林的王位后继无人，他到底还是指望着你的。就我所知，你的游历让你们之间几乎没什么交流的机会。而我同样游荡各方，于是他让我时不时关注一下你的行踪，再偶尔前来密林与他叙叙旧——这次也是一样。我有个棕袍朋友消息很广，前些天我就知道你已在归家的路上，左右无事，便给你父亲带来这个消息，没成想变故窦生……你还是前去吧，Legolas，不论从前如何，现在你该知道，你父亲值得一段更好的命运。”

Legolas不免听了面红，然而到底感激一笑。他谢过Gandalf，又将请他将密林戒指、王冠等交还Amanor，令后者代管此地一时。一切事毕，便再深深看宫殿一眼，随后转身向着山地出发了。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
注：  
①有关春季秋季的王冠：这个设定是在中文魔戒维基上看到的，虽说感觉大家应该都知道……  
②有关窗户：写了才突然想起瑟爹住的那是地下宫殿，但是就当作私设在地上吧，毕竟影版霍比特人拍的宫殿正门像是在地上的，一开始脑洞的时候就可能脑补岔了；  
③有关小叶的年龄：本文私设Legolas出生在第三纪1000年，此时索伦等邪恶势力逐渐入侵；  
④阿蒙蓝克：即后来的多古尔都（Dol Guldur），就是影版霍比特人里小叶指着对Tauriel说他母亲丧身此处的那个黑黢黢的地方，此处情节有少许改动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡终于结束了……  
> 小叶可以去找瑟爹啦XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 短小一更

暮色渐渐四合，待Legolas骑马来到密林山脉山脚下时，日光已完全褪去。

夜晚的密林内有清风飘荡，树木草丛间透露出寂静的意蕴，只偶尔能听闻几声虫鸣，仿佛除此以外的世界都已睡去。Legolas看着眼前景色，翻身从马上下来，探视性地向前走几步。

虽然他直觉此时安静得不似寻常，但这一刻天地间的沉默与凉爽之意错织，令他无端地感到极为受用。

他站在那里，短暂地闭上眼睛，将感官沉潜到所突如其来的放松和愉悦之中，突然就意识到原来自己已许久不曾好好休息了。

之间遭遇的一切都发生得过于迅速，以至于甚至像一场巧合。密林陷入危机却又在他眼前复苏、Thranduil横死、叔公复出、Tauriel与Gandalf现身，其中桩桩件件因果联系，虽难称复杂，到底叫他这个远方归来的游子措手不及。在Legolas的预想之中，这次回到密林理应是再简单不过的返乡之旅，他理应再次见到他的父亲，在经过那么多事情之后与他和解，重新成为Thranduil和密林的守护者，与他和他们分享多年见闻，并一起度过这之后每一次的星光盛宴。

一切理应如此。理应如此。这也令眼前之事变得迫切而必要。

Legolas睁开眼，适时地嗅出空气中的一丝森冷，转头看去，他自宫里牵来的马驹正不安地前后踱蹄。

是了。他险些忘记，精灵本身不受死亡的威胁，因此自然无法感应到亡灵的存在，然而他身边的一草一木却都对死亡的阴影有着近乎本能的恐惧。

也就是说，至少他没找错方向。

Legolas精神一振，走回来伸手抚摸马匹柔顺的鬃毛。

“接下来就靠你了，好姑娘。”他用辛达语轻声地说，一时又感到很抱歉。而母马在他的手掌下以一阵轻蹭回应，大眼睛中水光润泽。

Legolas微笑起来，旋即起身上马，朝着深山愈加寂静处进发。

然而试想简单，做起来却颇有困难。山路未及行至一半，Legolas感到身下良马的焦躁越盛，停足踌躇的时间越长，甚至哀哀低鸣着扭头，意欲转身而去。

Legolas心知只能到这儿了，然而向着眼前方向望去，高大静穆的山峦在黑夜掩映下远远地绵延伸展着，瞧不出尽头。他下得马来，将所带来的弓箭、短刀等物什一应在身上绑好，随后再次拍拍母马，算是一个告别。

待马蹄声最终消散后，夜和寂静在他面前缓缓铺开。

事实上，既然良马都已不愿上前，附近一定有不少亡灵聚集，但Legolas不明白它们为何不在他面前现身。

哪怕已经和亡灵打过一次交道，这个种族对他而言仍旧是中土最神秘的那个，几百年游历下来，相关见闻仍然少得可怜。试想一个种族，既已脱离肉身限制，无需食物，无需住所，行动间可上天入地，那它们还会需要什么，以至于愿意现身索求呢……？

Legolas在四周逡巡许久，仍旧一无所获，他回到原地低头思索一阵，忽然伸手从身后箭筒中取出一支箭。

想必所有种群都天生会有繁衍的需求，Legolas心想，亡灵概莫能外。只是他确实不清楚生死之间的界限，但用伤口和血液来试验总没有错。

Legolas右手握住箭杆，微微咬牙地将三菱形箭镞快速勾划过左手食指皮肤，尔后一串细密的血珠便涌出来，暗沉沉地自手指上微晃着坠落。

什么也没发生。

这点程度的伤口并不会造成疼痛。Legolas屏息等了一阵，见确乎毫无反应后又像是下了决心，仍就着右手的姿势，只是箭头向下倾些许，直直对准左手掌心。这次他用上一些力道，缓慢而沉着地使箭尖嵌入皮肉几分，切实地感到皮肤肌理撕裂的疼痛。

他痛得眉毛都自觉皱起来了，只是仍旧什么都没发生。除了……精灵敏锐的感官没有懈怠于观察周围的环境，Legolas几乎是在痛楚生发的一瞬间同时觉察出他身边的一阵气涌。

就像一丝再寻常不过的微风。

“有人在这儿吗？”他直觉抬头问，又立即觉得这问题不对，“呃……我是说，……呃。”他开始觉得自己就像是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜了——站在半夜的深山里，试图准备好对一片空气说的措辞。

血液因他手掌的下垂而快速滴落，血腥气隐隐地弥散着。Legolas静立片刻，突然在等待中想起，此前与Aragorn一起寻找亡灵时，后者好像群居在山间的某种洞穴之中。

洞穴，那似乎才是一个比较有把握的寻找方向。Legolas迅速地包扎处理好手掌上的伤痕，就着仍然极暗的夜色，出发寻找新的目的地了。

毫无收获。

他找到了几处山洞，一些林间平地，甚至在这些地方想好措辞高喊着希望亡灵现身、有事相商，然而除却清风和后半夜愈明的月亮，周遭的一切都半分动静也无，走到最后，连他也不免觉出几分森冷。

脚下柔软的草地渐渐在晨光下泛出原有的绿意时，压抑了一整晚的倦怠终于潮水打浪般涌来，而在视角余光尽处，Legolas正好看到一个适于休憩的平台。

一路杂生蔓延的草木在这里像经得修剪，加之处于高地，视野极其开阔。向北可望见依鲁伯的孤山，而向东看去，则是通往铁丘陵的大片荒原。

保险起见，Legolas仍在附近干燥处升起篝火，最后检查一遍自己的伤口和随身物件，终于在天光蒙蒙亮起时躺下，在阵阵微风的吹拂中闭上双眼。

睡意来得如此之快，失去意识前Legolas只来得及想，这一切都像失去Gimli后那些只身游历的经历。真是糟透了。

醒来时已是正午。除却色彩在日光下更为艳丽滴翠之外，身边的植被与夜晚无多不同，一样是静滞、呆板，一样像压抑着恐惧。

Legolas在处理已熄灭的篝火时终于有些沉不住气，颇感到些焦躁了。他想到哪怕有Gandalf看守，Thranduil的尸首也未必能保持太久的完好，自己已经在这里耽搁了一晚上却毫无头绪，在白天，机会就更加渺茫了。

但又到底能怎么做？

Legolas离开那处平地，漫无目的地在四周闲逛。此时无风，阳光又炽盛，没走多久他便出了些汗，加之昨夜并没有清洁过……他微微眯眼，眼尖地发现前方有一处山涧。

溪水到底是流动的，几乎也成为他在山中唯一见过还保有生命活力的物体。一旦走近，Legolas便觉出了渴。他将箭囊解下放在脚边，蹲身靠近溪流想要汲水，伸出手才看见左手上绑着的纱布。

Legolas不以为意地将纱布拆开，痛快地掬一捧水扑洗脸部，又轻微地用嘴唇汲取一些凉意。  
只是他尝出了一些咸腥味。

Legolas皱眉，向手心看去。虽然那道长疤早已止疼，但也远没有好全，方才大幅度动作加上冷水刺激，此时又沁出血来，顺着姿势滴落到溪水之中。

“我看你是存心找死！”

突然一道陌生的声音阴恻恻自近处响起，Legolas吃了一惊，拎着箭囊陡然起身，快速进入戒备状态：“是谁在说话？！”

“我还以为是你一直在找我们呢。”又是另一种声音，听上去有些戏谑。

Legolas睁大了双眼。因为正在他眼前，贴近他不足几尺的地方，三四道暗绿色身影凭空出现，虚幻得像是影子一样的黯淡衣衫下，一一具是骷髅。

是亡灵！Legolas稳住心神，依然不失防范地敌视着，朗声道：“请带我去见你们的王，我有要事相告。”

“王？”打头的那个嗤笑一声，“我们才没有王。至于你，也休想活着见他！”

只是一眨眼间，那亡灵便已腾挪闪现至Legolas身前，远在他来得及反应之前伸手缴落他手中的弓箭，并一掌击向他的胸膛。Legolas一时大意，生生受了这一掌，却不待疼痛发作便利落后退，并迅速向后抽出两把短刀防御。只听亡灵冷笑一声，向前直取Legolas双眼罩门，后者抽刀欲挡，却发现武器只能暂时阻挠攻势，无法真正意义上伤及亡灵。

这就意味着几乎没有胜算。Legolas避无可避，只好选择继续后退。正在这时，余光却瞥见这亡灵身后的两三个同伴停下了想要参与的动作，状似悻悻地站在原地，再抬头一看，面前敌人也极不情愿地放下手臂，甚至更为不屑地哼出一声。

Legolas不明所以，但仍绷紧全身，双手捉着短刀警惕地面向那些亡灵。

猛然间一股力道从侧面擒上他的脖颈，狠狠地将他掼到草地上，另一个裹着幽绿色暗光、骷髅形貌的亡灵顺势飘飞下俯在他身上，一双毫无内容的眼洞像是盯着他看了一会儿，然后Legolas听到Thranduil的声音居高临下地说：“哦，就是你。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我来了我来了！

Legolas愣住了。

纵使他先前已经和部分亡灵打过照面，但他潜意识里却从没把这幅形貌与Thranduil联系起来：残影一样没有实感的身躯、偶尔接触时兵刃一般的冷意，诡异且令人作呕的幽绿色附体光芒……还有这近在鼻尖眼前、早已失却生人皮肉的空洞头颅，只是一语不发地静立着，便难掩其中阴鸷恐怖。

精灵王子的呼吸一时变得粗重，短暂震惊过后，久违的愤怒终于席卷而来。这不对！他在心底呐喊道，而怒火却在现实面前无可奈何地转换为苦涩。眼前的亡魂比那具静置在宫殿里的尸首更具冲击力，强烈地提醒着Legolas命运对他父亲的真正伤害——它使Thranduil彻底变了，变成他以前厌恶万分的样子。

Legolas突然想起Thranduil整洁的卧室。那面光滑可鉴的梳妆镜。清雅的香气。雕花的王冠。委地的礼服。……以及久远的曾经里，Thranduil斩杀半兽人时眼角流露的不耐。

一切都不该是现在这样。

而不等Legolas从恍惚中回过神，Thranduil也像结束了对他的审视，仍扣着他的脖颈，拖着长调用通用语散漫而平淡地问：“我们都见过你。你到底是谁，来这里做什么？”——他说话的方式，就像极不耐烦“语言”似的。

而眼看着这骷髅的脸吐露出熟悉的声音，则更是将不真实感撕扯得更大。Legolas甚至无法把二者联系在一起。正在他想开口时，却有一股轻微的腐臭味传入鼻端，他皱眉向Thranduil身后看去，只见一阵风过也似，数千亡灵跟着Thranduil一同现身，正安静地向着他二人慢慢围拢。他下意识地因威胁而身体僵硬。

另一边Thranduil迟迟没听到回复，便保持着威压的姿势，只是微微偏头地继续俯视对方：“我正在问你。”

……更别做这个动作。Legolas心里想，但却因为这个Thranduil生前的小习惯而微妙地放松些许，便说，“我是来自林地王国的使者，”他停顿一下，希冀于接下来的话语可以产生应有的分量，“此番前来，是受命带您前去还阳。”

Thranduil倒无大反应，骷髅的脸骨上看不出一丝破绽。而他身后的一众亡灵闻言却喧沸起来——却是无声的喧沸。Legolas可以看到他们一反先前的安静，甚至可以说得上是激烈地“交流”起来：围拢的群众各自左右前后地交头接耳，飘忽的身形在原地起伏不定，每道亡灵颧骨下方的牙关快速但僵硬地一松一合，比起说是“交流”，更像是在不出声地进行信息传递。

精灵王子这才反应过来：亡灵也必然有自己的语言，只是其他种族无法听到而已。

Thranduil的牙关也张开了——齐整而僵白的两排牙齿又重重地阖上。亡灵军团顿时再度安静。又等待一会儿后，Legolas才听到熟悉的通用语，而Thranduil的声音照样是漫不经心的，像是根本没把他说的话当一回事：“还阳说来轻易。我如何相信你？”

Legolas自怀中摸索出纳雅，攥着戒指递到Thranduil眼下：“可以火之戒作引。”

Thranduil顺着方向瞥了宝戒一眼，随后放开对Legolas的禁锢，兀自飘飞起身。Legolas紧跟着从草地上站起来，拍去衣物表面沾上的草屑，这时才突然发觉周边亡灵都在慢慢后退，像是对他手中的纳雅敬惧不已。

Thranduil长身而立，面对着他道：“你很有胆量。我生前认识你么？”

Legolas没想到他会先问这个问题，但一愣之后，仍是按照此前计划道：“如我所说，阁下，我只是奉命行事。这之前……无缘深交。”

“好！”Thranduil颔首，“这之后的事情，只需你我二人详谈就够了。”他的牙齿再度启落，像是布下一道命令，于是亡灵们驯顺地消散，宛如浪潮退归海中。

——只除了先前撞见Legolas的那一伙。那四道死灵仍留在原地，彼此的绿光几乎要融在一起。

“新来的，只怕你还没资格命令我们。”为首的那个用通用语高声挑衅，像故意要让在场所有人听懂。他左眼洞口处斜斜地有道刀痕，可见生前伤势之深，而死后也越显狰狞。

“我是王。”Thranduil闲闲回应，像已料到这一出。Legolas在后头听了却有些莞尔，他想，不管到底是出于什么原因，他父亲现在好似极不情愿开口，甚至懒得将一句话说完。

“那你就该清楚，”疤眼的声音听上去有些毒辣，“我们被召唤出来，是为了杀伐。”

“哦？”

“——也为了夺得生者的领地。此时我们虽然数量不占优势，但你既然为王，不担起霸业责任也罢了，却反而要我们在深山里像懦夫一样躲躲藏藏？”

“‘懦夫’是活人的概念。”

“管它什么概念！按法师的计划——”

“闭嘴。”Thranduil骤然打断，声音逐渐转冷，“别在我面前提她。”

“可笑，”疤眼冷哼一声，“亲手杀死了自己的创造者——莫非你还会有负罪感？”

Legolas听得动怒，“创造者”？

“我只恨她不自量力，扰人清闲。”Thranduil仍旧没动，却听得出同样的怒意，“生死界限分明，两不相干，唯有蠢货才会妄图干预。”

疤眼反倒嗤笑，与身边的同伙更加聚拢，“要我说，唯有蠢货才会不干这样便宜的买卖！”

“多说无益，”Thranduil听上去已是极不耐烦，“你想怎样解决，就怎样解决吧。”他手上凭空现出一柄同样是幽影形态的利剑，Legolas看了一窒——正是Thranduil生前常用的那把。而这会儿工夫，Thranduil已扬手示意他后退到自己身后，像是……要庇护他。显见地不愿他受亡灵内战波及。

Legolas顺从地照做，在距他背影几步开外的后方站定，内心却一时思绪复杂。

疤眼又是一声嗤笑，“剑？你该看看这个。”他身后一直沉默的三个亡灵此时终于有所动作，分别从他的左、右、后方围聚得更紧，简直像要贴在一起。与此同时疤眼也停下废话，他们四个的牙关一齐快速地张合，硌硌声都踩在一个节奏上，叫Legolas听了有些恶心。而一缕异乎寻常的幽光随着这声音慢慢从他们身上升起，越发地亮起来，光芒吞没了四道亡灵分别的身形。

Legolas看到身前的Thranduil渐渐攥紧了剑柄。

不一会儿牙齿撞击声便停了，幽光也褪淡下去，一道更高大、更壮硕的身形显露出来——骷髅头上却还有那处疤痕，看起来就像是疤眼吞食了另外三个。这怪物比Thranduil还高出些许，此时俯视着他俩，骷髅脸上竟依稀能读出些许得意。

Thranduil当机立断地转过身来，“纳雅！”

Legolas一怔之后立马明白他的意思，毫不犹豫地探手取出戒指想当即抛给他，只是这一刻被拉得很长——

——因为疤眼就在此时向他们扑来，几乎是瞬息之间便已逼近，而在经过Thranduil时身形一晃，竟直接冲着他逼来——

一时之间，纳雅在空中划出的曲线、Thranduil错愕的反应、伸向他脖颈的手、疤眼咆哮着“还阳？做梦！”的低吼、扑面的腐臭味……一一在Legolas的感官中碾过，像留下了极深的轧印。他大睁着双眼，同时觉察到熟悉的晕眩再次复发，随之而来的颈间的疼痛则强烈到直接让他短暂地倒地昏死过去。

等到Legolas干咳着睁眼时，Thranduil已经控制住了场面。

此时疤眼已被逼退得离他很远，空气中弥漫着另一种灼烧过后的焦霾味，定睛看去，那道因术法而兼容四者的阴影里间或翻滚过鲜红的火舌，而疤眼活像被钉在原地，只是仍有仰头向上挣扎之貌，齿关大开，好似在承受难言的痛苦。

而Thranduil……他的指骨上戴着火红的戒指。

Legolas下意识一惊，想从地上坐起，却发现不仅颈间闷痛，浑身上下都将近脱力。他微仰着看向Thranduil，忽然就有些后怕：先前把戒指丢过去时他没意识到Thranduil竟  
真有能力操纵精灵之戒，而现在他已失去行动能力，Thranduil大可就这样把他丢下、拒不归还戒指……

“你还好吗？”

他思虑的对象飘飞过来，矮身凑近了看他，问得竟然有些轻柔。随后又补充道，“是我一时不察，他或许伤你很重。”

“呃，我没事，”Legolas短促地回应，随后又觉出不妥地坦白说，“就是可能……有些没力气。”

他突然觉得有些尴尬，因为这似乎是他返乡以来第一次与Thranduil真正私人意义上的谈话，而他不仅受伤难以动弹，甚至前一秒还在猜忌对方。

Legolas立即望向后方示意，转变话题问，“他怎么了？”

“多亏了纳雅，”Thranduil伸出指节，将戒指摘下，“死者无法再次死亡。原本我也难以对他作出惩戒，而今日以后，他将一直在那里承受火焰炙烤。”他听上去很放松，紧接着伸手把纳雅递还给Legolas。

Legolas接过戒指，却觉得自己有些迷糊，于是顺嘴问下去，“那……旁边的树木不会也跟着烧起来吧，我猜？”

Thranduil像是笑了，“不，当然不会。”

这之后，Legolas看着Thranduil将左手垫在他的颈下，另一只手则揽住他的双腿，Thranduil还问，“你介意吗？”

Legolas更迷糊了，“这是……我们要去哪儿？”

“这里已经脏了。我带你去个干净些的地方。”

于是在怀中人迟疑点头之后，Thranduil略一用力，轻轻地将Legolas抱了起来。


	6. Chapter 6

被亡灵抱着的感觉很奇怪。

Thranduil的身躯介于实感和虚幻之间，足以稳稳撑住Legolas的身体，但却同时带给他一种不安全感，像是浑身僵硬地被一道强劲的风裹住，听凭自己被吹往任何一个方向。

而除去生理上的不适，单单“被成为亡灵的父亲打横抱住”这个事实也让他逐渐感到一丝心理落差。因为他突然想到，Thranduil曾经哪怕有一次这样抱过他吗？

Legolas只记得，早年在密林中成长的生活总体而言是无趣的。Thranduil在那段过去只是一个严父的角色，他们向来难以亲密——记忆里有一些零碎的画面，年幼的他曾经期待地张开过手，然而只等来冷硬的沉默。及至年长一些时，他和父亲的互动也大多是后者的耳提面命，以及各类训练场上的教导督促，虽然不至于过分冷淡疏远，但“抱”确实是一个在他们关系中显得过分温柔，也过分逾越的动作了。

但哪怕更小的时候也没有吗？Legolas尝试着回想，企图借此摆脱眼前他所认为的不适和尴尬。然而猝不及防地，思绪却被突然涌上来的一阵窒息感掐灭。他惊慌地发现，脖颈上的那道伤不仅仅只是让他短暂地无法动弹，到这时已经发作到令他几乎难以呼吸、甚至有些难以控制自己的躯体了——他早该想到的，那些亡灵奇异的合体肯定有古怪之处。

他下意识伸手想去抓Thranduil的衣领——但那里当然只是虚幻，唯有一点淡淡的触感。Legolas只觉得每一次呼吸都在变得愈加困难，于是尽力挣动地从嗓子里挤出来几个喑哑的音节：“我、我……”

对方在Legolas甫一挣扎时便停止前行，此时顿在原地低头看着他，枯骨面孔虽然一丝变化也无，但声调仿佛有了点起伏：“你怎么了？”

Legolas喉间闷痛，仍旧难以成句，只好抵住Thranduil撑在他颈后那只似有若无的左手，使劲把头部向后仰去，以此将颈部尽可能地暴露在对方眼下，寄希望于他能看出那里的伤痛。

Thranduil又是一顿，“是我太大意了。”

紧接着，Legolas感到环抱着他的躯体在瞬息之间变得更加富有力量，像是猛地实体化了一些，这之后Thranduil的双手以更大的力道抱紧他——

Legolas第一次切身体会到“飞”这个词可以有多糟糕。

Thranduil身形甫动，他就立马意识到先前的速度到底有多慢，对方很可能只是在照顾他。因为亡灵王真正的移速恐怖如斯，比之先前四体合一的怪物只是差那么一点。而由于这远距离的“传送”，Legolas甚至觉得他就像一柄被飞掷出去的尖刀，撕裂周围空气的同时，也将自身的痛苦撕裂得更大。

不过好在，这折磨持续得并不久。

只是片刻之间，几个起落之后，Legolas便被轻柔地放上一片平坦的草地。Thranduil自他上方查看他的伤势，泛着雾气一样暗光的手伸至他的猎装短衣领，小心地抻开看了看。

Legolas僵躺在原地任对方动作，只能感到颈间一点微凉，恍惚中觉得空气都已离他远去。方才那就像是在深海里泅泳过一遭，如今被海浪抛到浅滩后，浑身上下都因强压而筋疲力竭，连呼吸都是灼痛的，朦胧中只能看到Thranduil的一点轮廓。

Legolas尽力撑着眼皮，想要仔细地再看他父亲几眼。最初强烈的窒息感正在慢慢消退，但同时他的清醒意识也正逐渐与之俱散。他隐隐觉得自己快要死了。

在过去游历时，他常常会从几个年长的人类口中听到一则关于死亡的传言。那些老者总会拿着烟袋，在缭绕雾气中沉吟地说，人之死时，生前一切过往，自婴幼至衰朽的五光十色，都会如走马灯那样一一在眼前俱现……走马灯？那是贴着剪纸的灯笼，映着烛光，就着轮轴一转，画面也便被流光赋予色彩和阴影，像生命那样轻缓地淌过。

人类就连死亡都比精灵精彩，Legolas仅剩的意识在他的脑子里略带自嘲地想。因为就在此刻，他的视野里只是渐渐暗淡下去，除却他在尽力捕捉的幽绿色外，并没有任何多余的色彩涌进来。

Legolas的目光飘忽地停留在Thranduil身上。

他看不见对方在做什么，也难以感觉得到。从他这几乎勉强的视角看去，只能辨出Thranduil的头骨。而那块头骨……在亡灵间如此大同小异，Thranduil和其他亡灵根本无多分别。

他忽然就有些难过。他的父亲从前那样看重礼节尊卑，面对他也是向来体面威严，容不得君王的形象出一丝错。但这种自持偏偏在死亡面前终于失守，而他愧为人子，竟要失去挽回父亲的机会了……更糟糕的是，摆在他眼前的死亡却与Thranduil的不同，他的灵魂将会前往传说之地，那个没有审判的曼督斯殿堂。到那时他还能拥有生前的记忆吗？父亲又会怎样？他的死亡终归会是个遗憾，因为Thranduil的形象在他心中如此模糊，他从没能更多、更好地了解生命中那么重要的人。Legolas的意识彻底模糊下去，残留的那部分还在说，但或许我可以尝试……

黑色渐渐合拢。

远处似有吟哦声传来，清亮却又神圣至极，在黑暗中听了令人下意识地想要追随。黑暗仍旧掌握着他的视野，但一丝亮光自虚无处泛起，接踵而至的是更多的光芒，而在那深处，他似乎看到……

他看到了 **火** 。

Legolas一颤，迟钝的感官像突然被烫醒，而那关于死亡与新生的幻象则在深色的火光面前被迅速撕碎——他的脑中猛地现出一种坠落感，疼痛、干燥、窒息诸多不适又重新变得可感，就像是……被扯落回人间。

颈间烫热得难以忽视。Legolas勉力睁开眼睛，却见Thranduil正悬在他面前，手中的纳雅则对准他的脖颈，持续不断地放射出一道道极细的火焰。

而在火热之外，随着感官的逐渐复苏，他还能感受到一分紧贴的淡淡凉意。Legolas向着那方向看去，只见Thranduil的右手正松松盖住颈间暴露在外的皮肤，将他与纳雅之火尽量隔开些许。而在他的手下，先前被伤及之处一受火光照耀，则逐渐涌出浓郁的黑雾来，从他颈间快速地向周围逸散。

Legolas像是明白了眼前的情况，又像是什么都没有看明白。而Thranduil发现他清醒之后则分神地说了一句，“坚持住，你会没事的。”

……至少他的声音是真真切切的Thranduil，精灵王子心想，真切到听了竟然会有些安心。火光、黑影在视野中弥散开来，掩映着亡灵王虚虚实实的躯体，将Thranduil的白骨衬得颇有几分惊心。然而Legolas这样躺着注视对方，却仿佛能从先前以为大同小异的构造中觉察出一分特殊的专注。

他似乎，很关心他。

Legolas继续凝视着，觉出眼前这场景竟意外地对他有种吸引力，一时能忘却那些正在减轻的伤痛。他看着Thranduil微微低头地照料他的伤势，偶尔轻幅度地调整戒指，耐心地驱散雾气——忽然间便觉得，尽管他父亲生前的样貌仍会在脑海中浮现，却与眼前的形态渐渐没有那么大的反差了。甚至竟能……竟能微妙地统一起来。

他又困惑了。而黑气散出在令他好转的同时，同样令他更加虚弱而疲倦。Thranduil的身影在他眼中渐渐模糊了。

待到浓重的黑雾基本消散完全，精灵王子终于扛不住地昏睡过去。

Legolas再度醒来时已是夜晚，四野尽数被黑暗笼罩，只有身前不远处燃着一堆热烈的篝火。

四肢中仍旧残留着些许的酸痛，但他已经能够勉力地撑起身来，诸多不适像已被清扫出体外，只淡淡地留下一点涨涩的阴影。可见应该并无大碍了。

尽管他的头脑还有些昏沉，却能模糊地觉察出：此处正是他先前毫无头绪地寻找亡灵时暂时歇脚的那个高地平台。

一阵极轻的风啸过后，趁着Legolas仍在怔愣之中，一道身影在他对面逐渐显形。隔着跃动的火影传来一道生硬却熟悉的声音：“看来你已经没事了。”

Legolas几不可察地点一下头，眼前几处细节汇合在一起，让他隐隐有个猜测。但他看向对方的目光真诚依旧：“是的……谢谢你，救了我。”

只是一开口才发现自己的声音沙哑又粗砺，显然是由于方才那特殊的“急救”。但纳雅如何能够……？他的伤口又是怎么……？

或许是看到了Legolas皱眉的疑惑表情，下一刻Thranduil复又开口，只是却想岔了，他解释道：“哑嗓在所难免，但听说你们的‘声带’会逐渐复原，所以不必太过担心。”

其实他也没有很担心。但Legolas仍旧十分领情地一点头，并且下意识地放轻了音量、放慢了语速，“谢谢。但如果你不介意的话，我很想知道先前自己到底经历了什么。”

Thranduil先是“嗯”了一声，随后飘得离他更近些，挨着篝火做出了一个“坐下”的动作——亡灵会需要坐下吗？Legolas不甚清楚地想，但出于礼节便也想坐起来，毕竟半靠在地上委实不像话——这时他才因这个动作发现，他的身上身下都贴心地盖着细软的衣料，不远处甚至还安静躺着几枚可食用的红果……Legolas又有些困惑，因为对方显然待他过于友好了。

亡灵王慢慢地开口，“如你所见，那四个亡灵在很多方面都不满于我，你来之前他们便已经造出许多事端，而我对你说过，那时我没有办法作出实质性的处置……”

Legolas问出先前便有的疑问，“但是为什么呢？即使亡者无法再次死亡，驱逐、流放不也是划清界限的方法吗？”

Thranduil轻微地摇头，解释说：“你大概并不清楚我们与其他亡灵的本质不同。由于是被人类以器法炼制而成，而那个法师的唯一目的又只是战争……我们这群亡灵的命运——如果还能说是‘命运’的话，是被紧紧地牵系在一起的。”

Legolas听了一愣，但又敏锐地注意到对方在话语中间明显低沉下去的语调，于是在短暂的沉默里忍不住说道：“抱歉……”

Thranduil转过头来“看”他，一时略感惊讶地问：“为什么抱歉？”

“你很在意这个，不是吗？‘法师’、‘炼制’……这些话题让你不开心，之前你就是那么说的。或许我不该问这个问题。”

Thranduil继续盯着他，周身的幽光在火光的掩映下变得不那么明显，看上去就和像先前用纳雅救他时一样。尽管仍旧显得空洞，但Legolas莫名觉得他可以察觉到对方一丝轻微的情绪了，就像现在，他知道Thranduil的打量更多带有几分探究意味。

最后亡灵王下了结论，“你很奇怪。你觉得亡灵会有那种意义上的情绪吗？”

而没等Legolas作出回应，Thranduil继续说，“但我并不……那么介意，也确实有责任向你解释清楚。你该知道，法师的目的是打造军团，而她的聪明之处就在于自一开始便规划好了高效的机制。我并不了解她用的是什么方式，但她成功地将炼成的每个亡灵的部分凝聚在一起，并且汇集到挑选出来的王身上——也就是我。这不仅让他们之间的联系加深，同时让我在这支军队里既成为指挥的主导，也能有辅助的作用，只要我还存在，他者都可以借由我而恢复战力。一言蔽之：我的作用是守护这里的每个亡灵。”

Legolas好像听到对方的自嘲一哂：“所以你该知道为什么我不可能将反叛者剔出这种联系之外了，只是因为那违反‘造物’的原意而已。”

Legolas心下暗自叹息。倘若真有既定的宿命，那他父亲的那份命运大抵永远和守护子民绑在一起。生前如此，死后竟更是强制如此。不过他仍有问题需要考虑，“那么，如果你不在了，这些亡灵会……？”

“各自离散罢了，”Thranduil平静地说，“倘若我随你前去还阳，联系便会被打破，他们也不会再有被强加的命运。事实上大部分的亡灵都不愿参与战争，先前那四者正是担心于此，才急着要伤害你。”

“可是我……”

“只是我没有想到，他们掌握了那种禁术。”这次Thranduil打断他的话，沉声说道，“你昏睡之时，我前去整顿军团，后来方才得知，四灵合一后将产生迥异于世界现有的煞气，他们原本计划着借此以袭击我，妄图取代我的地位，只是你突然出现……受下了本不该受的伤。万幸你带着纳雅。”他沉默一下，随后坦白说，“所以你其实不必谢我。反倒应该是我谢你才对。”

Legolas面对这没有下文的谢意倒有些不知所措，“……我并没有做什么。”

“你在所有亡灵面前道明来意时就已经帮了我很大的忙了，”Thranduil微微仰头，像是看着头顶的夜空，“法师到底是有影响力的。而她被我杀死才不久，他们并不认同也不服从我的统治。但哪个亡灵没有奢望过返生？从前我只当这是不可能的事。而你带着请求而来，这就相当于送给我一个真正主宰生死的特权。这段时间里，他们明显顺从许多。所以——是我需要谢你。”

亡灵王的声音到后来逐渐低下去，最后一句“谢”则几不可闻。Legolas同样觉察到他们之间那道因陌生而扯开的尴尬距离，于是干咳几声后问，“为什么向我解释这些？你知道其实不必的。”

Thranduil重新看向他，“因为我猜，其实你才算我的真正部下，不是吗？哪怕只是生前。”

Legolas惊讶地看向对方，思绪一时转得飞快。概念和现实之间存在一个漏洞，Gandalf说亡者生前的一切记忆都会尽数消散，但他父亲既然知道自己杀了法师，难道会放任整件事情缺少个原委吗？

这次Thranduil确乎看出了Legolas的想法，便又以先前那种懒散的声音说道，“我自然知道我曾是密林的国王。只要走出这个这方，到处都能看见亡灵们对这件事的议论。”亡灵王冷哼一声，“他们甚至还举办过相关的辩论，竟只当我是看不到。”

“看”？Legolas本能地好奇，然而话未出口思路又被截断。

“何况你看起来就面容亲切。”Thranduil颇肯定地说，“虽然一开始你入山时我不愿来作接触，但倒也莫名觉得你不会是个需要解决的麻烦。我果然没猜错。”

Legolas立马抓住重点，“等等——所以你早就知道我来了？”

“你似乎真的一点也不了解我们。充满死意的山中突然多出一个精灵与一匹马，莫非会有亡灵迟钝到连这也不知道吗？不过你以血试探的方法其实是有效的，只是巧在当时我们恰好在不远处召开集会，若非我及时制止，他们不需要多费力就能将你围住，甚至杀死。”

“那我听到的风……也其实并不是风了？”

“这倒难以确切地分清，因为风本身无处不在。不过你的猜测也的确部分成立——就我所知，大多数亡灵特意去观察过你。”

Legolas的眉毛都拧起来，他立即回想起自己和马的互动、自言自语、以为没用的高声叫喊、如影随形的微风（而当时他竟还觉得清凉！）、时不时的烦躁、甚至入睡时也以为……于是好看的脸都皱起来，他觉得既窘迫又不适，而脑海中自己被一个或几个亡灵紧紧包围的画面则让他甚至有些恶心了。那种被窥视感强烈到几乎显得丑陋。

“你看上去有些不舒服，这让你很介意吗？”  
“……”  
“不过世界一直是如此，哪怕在其他地方，你所认为的‘风’也可能只是游荡的亡灵而已。”  
“……”  
“亡灵既然没有形态，当然也难以有所谓界限感……”  
“……”  
“你好像真的很介意。所以是该换我说那句‘抱歉’吗？”  
“……”  
“抱歉。我真的有让他们离你远一点。不过你可以放心，现在这里确实只有你我。”  
“……”  
“抱歉的近义词还有什么？‘不好意思’？‘对不起’？”  
“……”  
“抱歉，不好意思，对不起。”  
“………………没事啦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我好慢啊，我太慢了……


End file.
